rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Oregon (III Cypher III)
Agent Oregon ''',or '''Darren S. Thompson, was a Freelancer before, and during the Programs main reign. After the revolt, he silently vanished with no evidence of him ever being there. Recovery Command has been trying to relocate the unstable freelancer to no avail. He is often described as a "sadistic bastard" who enjoys his work too much. Character History Early Life Darren Thompson was born to wealthy weapons distributer Alfred Thompson and his wife Annette in England on August 3rd, 2525. He immediately appeared to be an odd-one-out of the three Thompson children, ignoring his fathers teachings of business and focusing more on the product of his fathers work. At the age of fifteen Darren grew a liking for all types of weaponry, and simply joined the business in order to test fire and/or use the armaments afterward. Immediately at the age of 21, despite of his parents protests, Darren signed up for the UNSC and excelled in all areas, do to his high intellect and knowledge of everything employed in the UNSC military. His parents, angered by his life choice and the fact that he dismissed their plans for him, disowned Darren and cut him out of their will. Essentially on his own, Darren decided to dedicate his life to the military and make a name for himself. At the age of 26, Darren had become an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and gained the rank of sergeant. He had succeeded in making a name for himself and was well loved in his squad. Darren personally made sure every single man on his team made it out of any situation out alive. His reputation soon reached the ears of the Director Leonard Church, and was intrigued, proceeding to offer Darren an offer to join a Top Secret program. Although initially hesitant, Darren took it into consideration and decided to accept. Freelancer Life Being the twenty-first freelancer in the program, Darren was given the codename "Oregon". Because of his personal training Darren had become on par with many of the other freelancers and even a little better than most. He came to the startling discovery that most of the higher ups looked down upon teamwork as if it was the plague and, as a result, many of the other freelancers did too. Darren took it into consideration and decided he'd be better off leaving his ODST training and persona behind and become a new person. It seemed to fit him perfectly. Essentially becoming one of Project Freelancers best assassins, the persona started to become real. A terrifying, death loving and life dismissive sadist became Darren, solidifying his position as one of the oddest Freelancers. During this, Oregon started to develop a split personality, so to speak. One being his original personality, and the second being his new persona. Also, he began to serve as the Directors personal bodyguard/assassin. His first act that gave him the official title of "bodyguard" was a single mission that would destroy Darren and the full take over of Oregon, who were names for the normal and different personalities respectively. The mission was to sneak into the Main Office for a UNSC Weapon Production Corporation and kill the head CEO because of his resignation of supplying the Program with weapons and vehicles. The man of the corporation? Alfred Thompson. Successfully sneaking into the building and neutralizing anyone who he just happened to see, Oregon cornered his father in the main office. Busting out the window that overlooked the city and holding Alfred out of it, the older man begged for his life, pleading to his son. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Oregon chucked him out the window. Current Status: MIA Following the revolt caused by the majority of the agents, Oregon seemed to vanish amidst the chaos. The room he had taken over as a home was back to its original state as if he hadn't taken refuge there. Because of his sudden absense, Oregons location became priority number one for the years that followed. There have been many reported deaths in the same styles of which Oregon used: a simple throat slicing, single bullet to the head with a high caliber weapon, or even the burning down of a house. However, with the recent deaths of freelancers, the deaths have diminished greatly. Almost as if Oregon knows not to draw attention to himself. Physical Description Oregon's portfolio has a picture that makes him appear as a late twenty to early thirty aged year old man of pale complexion. Hair black with dyed red stripes originating from the back of his neck up toward his face, Oregon has a rather thin and small nose with equally small lips. His eyes consist of regular eyes colored green. Many have assumed from his look that he's normal. They're wrong. Personality Character Interactions Agent California Oregon loves to push Californias buttons, as the mans reactions are random and always fun to anticipate. Oregon actually personally enjoys Californias company, which isn't returned. He is, however, suspicious of the yougner man, wondering why the Director would want him in the program. North and South Dakota The Twins are a source of amusement and admiration for Oregon. Their teamwork makes him feel good that he wasn't the only one who, deep down, valued it. In terms of personal interaction, Oregon bunked with North for a long while, being on good terms with the man. When it came to South, they verbally assaulted each other but there was a strange sense of attraction between the two. Because of this, the Program searched for any evidence of a relationship between the pair, but came up with nothing. It could either be because of the lack of a romantic relationship, or Oregons just that good at keeping tracks clean. Wisconsin Oregon views the other man as a sort of protege, teaching him knife tricks and the meaning of stealth, though Wisconsins preference for explosives annoys him to no end. Washington Oregon held a begrudging respect for Washington, for both his faith with the project and how well he handled situations. The respect grew after Washington recovered from the termination of his AI, and vows to not allow anything bad to happen to him. Texas Oregon is suspicious of the Agent, viewing her sudden joining and ease of which she used to defeat three top agents reason for concern and worry. Does not openly challenge her, but would love to see her get knocked off her high horse. York Dislikes the agent for his specialty in lock picking and hacking, but also views them as talents that more agents require to have. Ironic, huh? Equipment Oregon often employed the shotgun/sniper rifle combo while out on missions or during training sessions with other freelancers. He is one of the better shots amongst the agents and rambo when it comes to close quarters with his shotgun. Oregon keeps a spare M6D magnum as a backup in case he runs out of ammo in the middle of a fight or he needs a quick bullet to someones head who somehow managed to survive his initial bullet spree. Oregon was issued an armor ability with a passive effect, essentially muffling his footsteps to hardly being heard and increasing his two main senses, hearing and sight. This was attributed to his sense of stealth and assassination. It has proven helpful in many missions, able to provide assistance and warn teammates. He was also given a prototype stealth enhancement, much weaker than the one given to Agent Texas but it compliments his passive enhancement. Trivia *Was engaged before joining Project Freelancer *Is secretly still in contact with one of his sisters *Was, and possibly still is, romantically involved with South Dakota *Enjoys listening to a lot of music, even when on missions *Loves Lasagna *Hates MondaysIII Category:III Cypher III Creations